


Captivated

by Crackalack



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Tension, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackalack/pseuds/Crackalack
Summary: At what point does the teasing and the flirting stop being a joke between friends. When do you admit that you’re not just spending time with someone to help them out. When do you give in?





	1. Chapter 1

Giovanni sat down at one of the tables in the bar as quickly as he could. He was still shocked he had even been able to get in and wasn’t about to try and push his luck, rather sending one of his friends to the bar for him to get his drink. He hadn’t been in New York long, maybe a few months, but he had been craving the drag scene since his mother said goodbye tearfully in his apartment when he moved in. He was on his own, in the city of his dreams, his possibilities were endless. He knew drag was something he wanted to do, he had been obsessed with it since he was 14. Somehow he even convinced Sharon Needles to make him her drag daughter by fangirling hard enough. But to get into the New York drag scene, you had to understand it. You needed to know where to be, who to be there with, what to do, what to say, and most importantly; who’s feet not to step on.   
“So this is the place I got you a gig at next week, so take note. Some of these queens are here every week, know their faces and names” Said his friend Michael, who had brought him to the gig tonight. He had only known him for a few weeks since classes started at FIT but somehow the topic of drag came up. Michael’s boyfriend was a baby Drag Queen, and after a few weeks of all but begging, Michael convinced his boyfriend to help get Aquaria her first gig in New York. He had done drag before, but this was different. Now he was on his own, starting his life on his own. Before Giovanni could even reply to the information dump Michael had hit him with, a queen and a sequin gown and hair that almost hit the ceiling came out and started hosting the night. 

A few queens got up and did their numbers, they were good but nothing Giovanni hadn’t seen before. He had just finished his second drink when the hostess for the evening introduced the next performer.  
“I want everyone to give it up for this next queen, she’s stupid, she’s crazy, she is thin, white AND salty. Ladies and Gentlemen, Miz Cracker”   
“That’s quite the introduction” Giovanni whispered to Michael as the lights went dim.   
What happened next may have been the most captivating performance Giovanni had ever witnessed in his young life. This queen was no more than 5”9 in heels, but she had the biggest stage presence. Her proportions were insane, the new definition of hourglass if he ever needed a reference for his sketches in class. Her hair added at least another 5 inches of height to the top of her head and somehow still looked perfect after being thrown around as she cartwheeled, flipped, split and danced her way around the stage and bar. She landed in a split at Giovanni’s feet and he wasn’t even in control of the scream that came out of his mouth. All of a sudden the music stopped and she performed a full perfectly lip-synced monologue from multiple different movies and tv shows as if she had written them herself. Giovanni had never laughed harder during a drag show that wasn’t a standup. He sometimes found these sorts of things tacky, but this was not one of those times. He got up and held out a $5 bill. The queen sauntered over as the music cut back in, pausing for a moment as she examined the value of the bill before taking the money and giving him a quick wink before moving onto the next outstretched arm.   
“I’m hoping for your sake that she remembers that” Michael said as he came back at the table.   
“Why?” He asked as he sat back on the stool and lifted up his drink, unable to take his eyes from the stage.  
“Because this is her bar, and you’re sharing her dressing room next week” He said, bumping his glass against Giovanni’s.

The next week Giovanni got to the bar at 8:30, knowing he wouldn’t need to on stage until 10. The dressing room was quiet, knowing that Aquaria and Miz Cracker were the only one’s on the bill for tonight’s show. He had considered bringing one of his friends but didn’t want to seem like he was intruding, that and all his friends were at a party that night. He had just put on his eyelash when the dressing room door opened and Miz Cracker walked in. She was in full drag already, even with a pair of sensible pink ballet flats that matched her pink coat, and carrying an old brown suitcase.  
“Hi” Giovanni chirped, causing the head of perfectly laid blonde curls to turn to him.  
“Oh, hi. I genuinely didn’t see you there” She put down her suitcase and took off her jacket to reveal a high cut blue body suit. She extended her hand, taking Giovanni’s and shaking it as she spoke “I’m Miz Cracker, like the snack and the racial slur. It’s nice to meet you Aquaria” Her voice was very matter of fact but her smile was welcoming, her warm brown eyes reflecting the globes of the vanity mirror in front of them.  
“Oh you know my name” Giovanni said, shocked.  
Miz Cracker paused as she straightened up. She looked down at him, visibly confused and amused.  
“Yeah, you’re on the poster for the gig kid” She chuckled as she opened the suitcase and took out her makeup kit. Giovanni cursed himself, of course she didn’t actually know who he was. “Oh that and I’ve seen you Instagram before, you’ve got really good makeup. I wish I was that good” She said, powdering any shine from her face.  
Giovanni smiled into his lap, not wanting Miz Cracker to see him blush “Thank you”  
Just then the host of the night came in with Cracker’s go to cocktail. Giovanni tried to chime in with some of the small talk, that he felt was only being offered out of obligation, choosing to remain quiet as Cracker and her friend caught up the details of each other’s week.  
There was a long silence once the host left the room as Miz Cracker got herself all ready for her opening number, that was less than 10 minutes away.  
“So how long have you been doing this?” Giovanni asked, trying to fill the silence.  
“About 5 years” She replied as she secured another bobby pin to her scalp and throwing her head around a little to make sure the wig was secure. “How about you?”  
“4 years, kinda, I guess you could say” He stammered, looking at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his long blonde hair to his head, knowing that Miz Cracker had just stopped what she was doing and had turned, now staring at him.  
“Are you serious? How old are you?”   
“I’m 20” He said quickly “But I’ve been getting into drag since I was like 15 and then I got my first gig when I was 17 and then I did a few more here and there but then I’ve only just started getting into it as a full time career this year because I just moved here a few months ago” He blabbered. God he felt like an idiot. Miz Cracker sat back looking him over as he sat in front of her, still shirtless in a pair of tights.  
“Cracker! You’re on in one minute” The bar’s manager poked his head in the door. She didn’t say anything more, throwing on a pair of heels and pausing at the door, making eye contact with Giovanni in the mirror before disappearing. That last look made Giovanni’s heart race and he didn’t know why. The minutes passed by so quickly as he finished pinning his wig and got Aquaria’s look out of his bag. He pulled on the black and white bodysuit, reaching behind him to do up the zipper as Miz Cracker got back into the room, panting.  
“Oh that is EXHAUSTING! Oh, let me help you with that” She said as she walked over, quickly pulling up the zipper as Aquaria held her wig to the side.   
“Thanks” He said quietly as Cracker picked up her drink.  
“Break a leg out there” she said as she put her heels up on the vanity.  
Aquaria slipped into her simple black heels and gave herself a last look over before she had to be onstage. As Giovanni was smoothing out Aquaria’s wig for the millionth time, he could swear he caught Cracker checking out his ass in the thong bodysuit. He hung onto the door as he swung out of the room.  
“These legs are too pretty to break” Aaaand Aquaria had taken over, better late than never. She kicked up a leg, hitting her ass briefly as she left the room, getting a chuckle from Cracker that could only just be heard down the small hallway to the stage. 

Aquaria pressed herself up against the back wall of the stage, turning to face the wall as she dropped into a slow split. She turned her head to the side and noticed that Miz Cracker had emerged from the dressing room and was now standing side of stage. She was shocked to see her there but not shocked enough to miss a beat, it just wasn’t something Aquaria would do. She continued her performance, the knowledge that Cracker was watching her lingering in the back of her mind. She was a trained dancer and she was going to use it to her advantage, throwing herself around with ease. What’s the point of doing a single pirouette when you could do a double, she always thought. She hit her final pose right on the final beat and took in the applause, relishing every moment of it. This was why she did this, she thought to herself. She turned to the side and saw Miz Cracker applauding as well, she wasn’t hollering like the others. The way she was clapping seemed like it had purpose and she nodded her approval when she caught Aquaria’s eye. By the time Aquaria had collected her tips Cracker had left the side of the stage to get ready for her second number. They spent the rest of the night like passing ships in the night, seeing each other on stage but never crossing paths in their brief aligning times off stage. Aquaria made it back to the dressing room after her 3rd number and finally started to get out of drag, running his hand through his freed black hair once the wig came off, taking Aquaria with it. Reached back, unzipping the body suit and peeling it from his sweaty body and undoing his cincher finally exhaling. By the time Miz Cracker got back to the dressing room, Giovanni was sitting shirtless in his black jeans on his phone. She was actually a little shocked at how attractive he was out of drag as well as in drag.   
“Oh there’s a man in my dressing room!” Cracker said with a smile as she crossed the room and looked over at him. Giovanni crossed his arms over his chest, pulling his pecks together to create a small crease in the middle of his chest. “oh never mind it’s a WOMAN” both of them laughed as Cracker sat down and took off her heels. “Hey great show tonight” She said as she took a drink from the glass of water that had been brought in for her earlier.  
“Oh yeah, you too” He said, thinking how dumb it was that he didn’t say anything first.  
‘No like, you’re really really good” Cracker paused for a minute before she came over and sat on the table in front of him. “Do you have any weekly gigs lined up at the moment?”  
“No, I just get gigs when I can get them right now”  
Miz Cracker paused, thinking for a moment before sighing “Well we’re looking for someone to permanently fill a spot in this show every Wednesday. It’s yours if you want it” She stood up and went back over to her suitcase. Giovanni took a moment to register what she said.  
“W-w-wait are you, are you serious?” He stuttered out.  
“Y-y-yes I am” She mocked “You’ve got some things to learn that only experience can get you, and I need a co performer on a Wednesday or they’re gonna give the gig to some wannabe. It’s killing 2 birds with 1 stone” She paused briefly “And I think you’ve got something special” She offered him a brief smile.  
“Thank you so much!” Giovanni said, beaming from ear to ear.  
“Don’t go telling people that I’m handing out favors ok, now can you unzip me, I need to get into something more comfortable” She stood up from the vanity and lifted her hair.  
Giovanni got up, leaving his phone on the table, and stood behind the older queen. He hadn’t figured out how old he was but by Gio’s guess he would be either late 20’s or early 30’s. He undid the zipper, all too aware that his hand was grazing the length of this man’s spine. Neither of them said anything.   
“There we go” He said as he stepped away.   
He tried not to look as Cracker got changed but caught himself almost staring at the unexpectedly toned torso and arms in front of him. He averted his gaze, fixating himself onto his phone screen, knowing he was blushing hard. He was so invested in not letting Cracker think he was gawking that he hadn’t even noticed that she had slipped into a simple pink dress that matched her jacket until he looked up. He watched as Miz Cracker locked up her suitcase and put her jacket and ballet flats back on. He was confused at the sight.  
“You go home in drag?” Giovanni asked, perplexed seeing as the first thing he wanted to do after a long night of performing was at least untuck.  
Miz Cracker smiled and looked at the ground “Uh yeah, it’s Miz Cracker to and from the gig. Saves me packing extra things and lugging them on the subway, and it’s my night out as a gorgeous WOMAN!”  
“Well I’m just Giovanni to and from the gig” He said with a shrug.  
“That’s a beautiful name. Fit’s the man behind the mask” Cracker said as she leaned against the door frame. Gio wasn’t 100% sure but he definitely felt like he was being flirted with at that moment.  
“When do I get to meet the man behind your mask?” He said, trying to flirt back. Cracker clearly wasn’t expecting it and her eye’s widened a bit.  
“Monday. Come to my place. I’ll teach you how to make a wig not look so shake and go” She winked as she picked up his phone, quickly typing something out before handing him the phone back. “I have a train to catch, but I’ll see you Monday Gio” She blew a kiss as she left the room with a saunter. Gio, he thought to himself, he liked that nickname.  
“See you Monday” He called out as he looked down at his phone “Max”

For the entire train ride up to Harlem, Gio couldn’t stop his mind from racing. There was something about Miz Cracker that was to enticing and captivating, would Max be the same. He knew he wanted to make a good impression, so he brought 2 of his wigs and put on his nice black jeans and a printed tank top that hung around his thin frame but was a necessity in the heat. He knocked on the door and waited. It was only as he heard the lock turn that he realized he had never seen what Max looked like. The door swung open.  
“Hey, you found the place, come in”  
Max was shorter than Miz Cracker, obviously because he wasn’t wearing heels, maybe 5”5. He was dressed in dark blue jeans with a pale blue button up shirt that had been rolled up past his elbows and left unbuttoned over a white singlet. His hair was shaved on the sides with the long lengths of hair pulled into a bun on the top of his head. His facial features were defined, his facial hair already growing in fast after just 2 days, and yet there was a softness to his face.  
“Well you scrub up nicely” Gio said, a more breathlessly than he was expecting to.  
Max laughed at how cheesy that line was.  
“HA! What can I say,I try” He said sarcastically “Now did you bring those flat wigs with you”   
Gio nodded and they got to work. Watching Max style a wig was like watching a master at work. It didn’t even look like he had to put any thought into what he was doing, his hands just knew what to do. There was something nice about just sitting and learning from him, it opened up a dialogue that Gio would have been too nervous to open himself. He asked Max all kinds of questions, desperate to try and understand him. But he had a coldness to him, like a wall that Giovanni felt a need to try and get through.  
“You know Gio, for someone who wants drag advice, you sure do ask a lot of personal questions” Max said with a smirk as he backcombed the roots of the second wig.  
“I just want to get to know you. There was something so captivating about your performances, I have to know what’s going on in your head”  
Max’s smirk didn’t waver as Gio boosted his ego.  
“Come here, you’re going to learn how to properly smooth this out so I don’t have to do it for you every week”   
Giovanni stood up off the bed where he had perched himself in the small apartment and stood between Max and the wig stand, picking up the smoothing brush. Suddenly Max reached around him, taking control of his hands and showing him what to do.  
“Just like this?” Giovanni asked, trying to hide the shaking of his voice.  
“Just like that” One of Max’s hands dropped to Gio’s waist and the young queen could have sworn his heart stopped. Gio finished the wig slowly, not wanting Max to lift his hand from his waist. He didn’t, rather the second hand joined on the other side, holding him still as he peaked over his shoulder to make sure he was doing it right. “You’re a natural” He said as he lightly rubbed at the young man’s waist.  
“I had a good teacher” He cocked his head to the side to catch Max’s eye. The older man scoffed and lifted his hands from his waist and went to sit on the bed.  
“Do you only talk in cliché’s?” Max asked as he raise an eyebrow at him.  
Gio smirked back at him. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it”  
Max looked him over from head to toe, not even trying the hide what he was doing.  
“You know, you’re even more attractive when you’re confident like that” Max said as he reclined back on the bed, putting his hands back to hold himself up. Giovanni took a second to register what he had said.  
“Even more? Are you saying you find me attractive Max?” he said, voice lower than before.  
Max rolled his eyes at him but a smirk was still plastered onto his face.  
“I’m a gay man and I have eyes. And I’m big enough of a man to admit when someone is clearly attractive”  
Gio sat down next to him on the bed closer than he would normally, which Max noted.  
“Well I could say the same for you” He said as his long legs crossed over one another.  
“Could you?” Max retorted quizzically.  
“I could” He paused, leaning in ever so slightly “But I won’t” He stood up leaving Max in a daze about what just happened. Giovanni stood by the window, the setting sun shining a warm golden glow onto his pale skin. The harsh directional light causing each muscle in his arm to be defined by a bold highlight and shadow. Max could only think of how stunning the image in front of him was at that moment, before suppressing the thoughts that were beginning to dance around his head.  
“So Aquaria’s confidence actually can in fact come out of Giovanni” Max said as he stood up.  
Gio placed his newly styled wigs into his bag carefully as he thought of what to say next.  
“It’s there when I need it to be” He said with a smile, and a little bite of his lips that Max couldn’t help but notice. He was out rightly flirting with Max at this point and he was pretty sure the older queen knew it. They were both unaware of how close they were standing to one another until it was all they could think about. Gio looked down at the man in front of him, holding his gaze. Gio was waiting, wondering why Max didn’t make a move and just take him right then and there. Max’s hand reached out and Gio’s breath hitched, anticipating the hand on his waist that never came. He looked to the side as Max had reached out next to him and picked up his phone, simply checking the time.  
“You should probably get going” He said with no further explanation.   
“Oh” He paused “ok” Gio straightened himself up and picked up his bag. That didn’t go as he expected, or wanted. Max walked him over to the front door, leaning against the door frame as Gio stepped into the hallway.  
“Hey” Mx said as he gently reached out and held his arm “Today was nice”   
Gio tried to hold back his smile knowing that if anything, this was the time to leave an impression in Max’s mind.  
“It was” He gently leaned in, his hand landing on Max’s chest “We should do this more often” He dragged his hand lightly across his chest as he stepped away. He heard Max scoff a chuckle behind him.  
“I’ll see you on Wednesday” Max called out, seemingly unimpressed.  
“Yes you will” Gio said, his voice low and drawled out before he heard the door behind him close.   
He couldn’t stop smiling to himself as he walked back to the station. There was that part of him, in the back of his mind that was telling him that he didn’t just like Max as a friend, and that maybe, just maybe, Max was thinking the same.

A couple of weeks passed and the two of them were getting close very fast. Max was busy all the time, booked at least 4 nights of the week. Giovanni started getting more bookings as well, getting the attention of people in the nightlife scenes who would book Aquaria at their parties and events. They spent a lot of their free time together. Max saw it as taking Giovanni under his wing, showing him everything he would need to make it as a queen in New York. They went shopping together for wigs, makeup, and fabric almost weekly, which always resulted in them sitting on the floor of one of their small apartments on one of their mutual nights off to make their looks together. If there wasn’t a night that worked for both of them, they would facetime while one of them sewed or styled a wig and the other put on their mug for the night. The initial awkwardness and hesitation around one another was long gone, and there was a comfortability when they were together that neither of them denied but would never bring up to the other one. Unlike the initial reservations, the flirting was far from gone. One of them always had a hand on the other in some way. Whether it was Max’s hands on Gio’s waist backstage as they got ready or the way Giovanni would put a hand on Max’s bicep when telling him stories, the touching didn’t go unnoticed, especially to their friends.  
“So what’s the deal with you and Aquaria?” Monet said the moment she heard Aquaria’s track start on the stage.  
“What do you mean?” Max said, craning his eyes up as he secured the last bobby pin.  
“You ladies have been awfully close recently” She said as she sat in the chair Aquaria had just gotten up from.   
“We’re just friends”  
“With benefits?” Monet wiggled her eyebrows with a girlish grin.  
“No. No benefits other than the wig styling and dress making exchange we have going on”  
“Cracks I have helped you make a garment before and never, not once, have you then been all complimentary, whispering in my ear, rubbing my arms, because of it” She knew she was right, the look she was throwing Max’s way said it all.  
“Look, it’s no big deal. That’s just what we do ok, we can get a little touchy and flirty and we tease each other a bit-”  
“A lot” Monet interjected “That little kick up and hit her ass thing that I’ve seen her do when she leaves a room, you look ready to devour that twink”  
“Ok you can stop right there” As if on cue Aquaria’s track ended “Oh and look at that, you’re on” Max said with a somewhat icy grin. Monet rolled her eyes as she walked out the dressing room door, almost bumping into Aquaria on the way out.  
“Woah sorry Monet” She said as she dodged the guest queen and got into the dressing room.  
“How was the number?” Max asked as he sat back on the vanity.  
“Eh the usual, people loved it, I was amazing, what more can I say” Gio said playfully as he walked over to Max, doing a quick spin in the middle of the room, making Max laugh and roll his eyes.  
“You are such a show off” Max said was a smile as he held Giovanni’s hands, watching as the young man also smiled at the light jab. Max didn’t let go of his hands as he realized he was still holding them, rubbing them with his thumbs ever so slightly.  
“Is everything ok Max?” Giovanni asked. Noticing how in his head he seemed to be.  
“Huh, oh yeah, I’m fine” He let go of Gio’s hands quickly trying to distract himself by turning and sitting back down in the chair “Maybe I just need a few more drinks after a long week”  
Gio’s hands rested on his shoulders, lightly massaging them.   
“Oh wow you are tense” Their eyes locked together in the mirror as Giovanni added pressure ever so slightly, making Max let out a gentle moan “There we go, told you I was good with my hands” Gio smirked, letting out a playful giggle.  
“You never showed me before” Max laughed softly as he leant back into his hands.  
“If you’d asked I would have?” usually the two of them would have laughed but they were silent, staring at each other through the mirror. There was a seriousness in Giovanni’s voice that Max couldn’t help himself from noticing. Max raised an eyebrow questioningly. At what point did their joking around stop being a joke? Max placed his hand on Giovanni’s just as Monet walked back into the dressing room. Gio stepped away, even though Monet had clearly seen them, Max even thought he heard her laugh and maybe even caught the end of an eye roll as he tore his gaze from Gio’s.  
“I’m up” Max said as he repositioned his wig on his shoulders.  
“I’d wish you luck, but it’s not like you need it” Gio said smiling over his shoulder at Max.  
“It’s not luck kid” He smirked, winking back at the younger queen. He caught Monet’s glance briefly as he left the room, she looked cocky, he hated when she looked at him like that.

Finishing up the show and taking off his heels as he walked into the dressing room, Max was met with the sight of Gio, getting changed into a new look.  
“What are you getting all dressed up for?” Max asked, confused as the night had ended at the bar and they didn’t have any more numbers lined up. He took off his wig and placed it on the vanity in front of him as he looked the queen next to him up and down. Aquaria had shimmied into a sparkly dress that draped over Gio’s thin frame, the hint of a black thong visible as the dress was barely covering his ass.  
“Well, there’s a party on right now that a few of my friends are at. Thought I’d stop by”   
There was a part of Max that was disappointed to hear that. It’s not like they had plans or anything after the gig, so he had no real reason to feel that way.  
“Oh ok” Max couldn’t think of anything else to say. “Did Monet leave already?”  
“No, she’s saying hey to some people out in the bar” He turned to Max “Something seems up with you tonight” He walked over as Max started to get undressed, a rare night where he brought a change of clothes with him.   
“I’m really fine” Max protested, reaching behind to undo his zipper.  
“I got it” Giovanni took the zipper, their hand touching in the exchange. He undid the long zip slowly, a shudder going through Max’s entire body as Gio traced his finger along his spine before lighting pulling the bodysuit from his shoulders, exposing his torso. Gio smiled as he stepped away, allowing Max to pull off the bodysuit and tights, until he was just standing there in his tucking underwear. He ducked behind a thin partition to remove his tape the best he could, before reemerging in his briefs.  
“You’re staring Giovanni” Max teased, noticing the young man’s gaze in the mirror.  
Giovanni stood up and sat on the vanity in front of him, blocking him from the mirror and most of his things.  
“Come with me tonight. It’ll be fun” He said as he put his hands on Max’s shoulders, holding him within arm’s reach.  
“Trust me there’s a lot more things I’d rather do than show up to one of those parties” Max rolled his eyes. Those parties all looked too superficial to him. That and he wasn’t at all prepared for one of these events, especially not in the green t-shirt and jeans he had packed with him that night.  
“Really? What else could you be doing at midnight on a Wednesday? Or even come to the party I’m going to tomorrow night. I can get you a +2 for your friends. It’ll be so good” Gio smiled, his eyes wide, hoping that would be enough to convince Max.  
“Oh you are not going to try and guilt me into going” He stepped forward, instinctively Giovanni opened his legs and Max’s hands landed on either side of his hips, resting on the tops of his thighs. Gio’s arms wrapped around him tighter. They were silent, looking deep into each other’s eyes as Max’s hands stroked Gio’s thighs, getting closer and closer to his groin. Suddenly Giovanni leaned in, connecting their lips for a brief second before pulling back, both of them shocked.  
“What things would you rather do?” Gio’s voice was still in shock, less seductive, almost pleading. Max pulled him in by the hips, Gio’s arms locking around his neck as their lips met again together. The younger man’s hand dropped trailing over Max’s bare chest as the older queen slipped his tongue into his mouth and their breathing became rushed. Max pulled away a minute later, Giovanni letting out a small whine as their lips parted.   
“This, um, doesn’t mean-” Max said, his hand still on Gio’s thigh.  
“Yeah no of course” Gio interjected.  
“Because we shouldn’t-”  
“Yep no definitely” even though they both felt like they should. His hand was still on Max’s chest; he could feel his heart beating wildly. They heard Monet’s distinct laugh down the hallway and split up. They looked in the mirror, Max’s lipstick wasn’t too bad but Gio needed a little bit of a touch up to get the pink out of his nude lip colour. Max went over to his suitcase and took out his pants, pulling them on as Monet entered the room.  
“Hey Crack’s you wanna split a cab?” Monet asked, as he packed his stuff from the night, throwing a cap on his bald head.  
“Yeah I’m down” Max said pulling his head through the shirt. “Hey, what’re you doing tomorrow night Monet?”   
Giovanni perked up, listening in as he did up the buckle on his heel.  
“Hmmmm I think it’s my night off actually” He said, checking his schedule on his phone.  
“You wanna get dressed up and go to one of those big nights party things?”   
Monet paused for a minute. “I mean, sure. Didn’t think that was your kind of thing Cracks”  
“I’m full of surprises” Max picked up his bag and followed Monet, who gave Aquaria a quick hug and air kiss goodbye, out of the room. Giovanni stood up to hug Max.  
“So I’ll put you on the list?” He smirked as he pulled Max in for a hug, taking in a sharp breath as Max ran his hands down his back, resting them just above his almost exposed ass.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow night” Max kissed his cheek as squeezed him ever so slightly, taking his hand as they parted from their embrace. He smiled as he saw the big lipstick mark he had left on the side of Gio’s face. The younger man turned and saw the pink imprint on his perfect contour, but he didn’t do anything about it. Max couldn’t help but be a little turned on thinking about how Giovanni would be walking around for the rest of the night brandishing a mark from his kiss.  
“See you tomorrow night” Gio let go of his hand, watching as he walked out the room, waiting for the door to close before smiling from ear to ear. He didn’t really understand what had just happened in the past 10 minutes, but he knew he wanted it to happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason Max doesn't like the parties Gio finds himself at several times of the week. What happens when Max is taken out of his comfort zone and thrown into Gio's? Jealously? Frustration? Intimacy? Lust? Or all of the above xx - Betty

"We could just not go” Said Monet as she finished getting ready, leaving the bathroom and entering the living room of her apartment, where Max had been waiting.   
“We’re going” Max replied harshly as he looked over himself in the mirror. This was definitely a new look for him, he almost didn’t know how to wear it. He had gone out and bought a black button up shirt, which he had added black rhinestones to all over, to add something unique to the look. Digging through his closet all day, he had found a pair of tight black pants. As he sewed strips of red ribbon down the leg, Max wondered why he was going to all this trouble. He was thinking this again as he stood in front of the mirror at Monet’s, feeling ridiculous. While Monet had been getting into drag he had been changing into his more masculine look. He was uncomfortable with the idea of going out tonight as a boy, without Miz Cracker to hide behind, but at the same time he knew going in drag would draw more attention. Max hated to admit it but after him and Gio kissed last night, he thought maybe it would be best to let Gio see him all dressed up. He had combed his hair back, styling it into a neat pompadour, spraying it in place for the 4th time as he made sure each hair was smoothly laid correctly.  
“Girl? Are you gonna use that entire can? Just- oh come here for a second” Monet’s voice lowered as she noticed how uncomfortable Max looked. He had done a quick glam face with a smoky eye and filled in his brows nicely but he couldn’t see how good he looked. “Are you trying to look all sexy tonight?” She asked bluntly.  
“I TRY to most nights, it’s just not coming together” He said mildly defeated as he played with the way he could tuck in his shirt.  
“Undo your shirt”  
“Mo-”  
“JESUS CHRIST just do it”   
Max started to unbutton his shirt, stopping after the 3rd button  
“No like completely undo it. You’ve got a good body, you may as well show it off” Max undid the shirt completely, the slippery fabric falling at his side, exposing the center of his chest and abdomen. “Ok now tuck it in but leave it open, it’ll give you more shape”  
Max did as he was instructed, rolling his eyes out of frustration and embarrassment. He turned to the mirror and saw himself. It was unusual for him to actually like what he saw. It was defiantly a look, and he liked it. There was something dark, dare he say sensual about the way he looked in that moment. It was an immediate confidence boost. Monet raised an eyebrow behind him.  
“Damn Cracks, you are looking fine as hell right now” Max smiled, he did look good. He fished through his bag, finding the lip gloss he kept in case of emergencies, and applying a thin layer to his lips. The slight pink tone and shine instantly making his lips look fuller.  
“Ready?” He said turning to Monet who had just picked up her bag.  
“Ready”

Max checked the address he was sent over and over, still confused as to where they were going. If it weren’t for the other well-dressed people walking in, they probably would have never guessed that they were in front of the right place. Stepping out of that elevator was like stepping into a new world. The doors opened up right into the party, the music getting louder and louder as the elevator ascended floor by floor. In front of them the room was lit by moving, ever changing, colored lights which offered the only light in what was essentially a dimly lit space. Several large disco balls shone dots of light all over the expansive room. As the music rang through the room, Max was almost hypnotized by the pulsing sea of bodies on the lowered dancefloor in front of him. His eyes instantly started scanning the room for the one person he wanted to see, coming up dry. He let out a sigh, it was not as though he immediately thought he would find Giovanni, the younger queen was probably working the party anyway.  
“You want a drink?” Monet asked as she eyed the bar up the center back of the room.  
“Please” Max said the word like his life depended on it, very aware that this was not his kind of place to be. They walked through the party, a few people complimenting them on how they looked. Max was thankful that Monet was in full drag because she took most of the attention. As Max continued to look through the crowded room he finally spotted him. Off to the side of the club, on the sets of red velvet couches, was Gio in a large group. Wearing tight black and white striped pants, a thin mesh long sleeved top, a black choker, heeled boots, and a stunning mime inspired makeup job that was both feminine and masculine. He was completely stunning as usual. Gio was surrounded by people, some that Max recognized, some that he didn’t. One of the people he didn’t recognize was the mountain of perfectly carved marble Gio was leaning up against, his hand on the topless man’s bicep as he laughed and smiled that perfect smile. It was like the sound was ripped out of the room, his vision tunneling as he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the scene across from him.  
“Bottoms up Cracks” Monet said, bringing him back to reality.  
“Shots? Are you kidding me” Max said as he looked at the 6 shot glasses in front of them.  
“It’s not like we pregamed. Besides, you need to loosen up a bit” Monet passed him the glass. As Max looked at the tiny glass in his hand he thought about the way his body felt, his heart had sunk and he felt the creeping feeling of anger that he couldn’t explain creeping up on him. Maybe this would calm his nerves, maybe the next 2 would get rid of this feeling all together.  
“Cheers” He said, knocking the shot back before Monet could raise the small glass to her lips. She raised her eyebrow at the action, unaware of what had elicited this reaction in Max  
“To a great night” She said with a wink as she took the shot in her hand. Max looked back over where a second equally stunning young man had just sat down, Gio now on the second man’s lap, the sinking feeling in Max’s stomach only intensifying. He willed himself to look away and back to Monet in time for her to have not seen him staring across the room. In the next few seconds all 6 shots were gone and the bartender had just put Max’s drink in front of him when Monét’s phone lit up.   
“oooooh Bob’s here. Bitch can’t find the entrance” Not looking up as she quickly typed on her screen, getting frustrated when she messed up because of her nails.  
“Hey, we couldn’t find it either”   
“True, very true. I might just go grab her and bring her up. You good on your own for a few minutes?” She asked as she grabbed her bag off the bar.  
“It may shock you Mo but I am in fact a grown man in his 30’s. I think I’ll be fine” He smiled sarcastically. He knew Monet was coming from a good place, but Max loathed when people treated him like a child. Especially when they insinuated that he couldn’t hold his own. Monet didn’t even question his expression as she turned and left to get Bob from downstairs. Even though they had met through Bob, Monet felt oddly protective over Max after watching him grow as a queen and seen him through many a tough breakup with guys who treated him like shit. Max watched her leave before taking out his phone. 11:45. It was too early to even think about leaving. Maybe he could fain some sort of illness, pretend he had a hook up to get to, anything at this point would have been an option.  
“MAX?!” Gio’s voice called from the direction of the couches. Max turned, seeing that his group were making their way to the dancefloor, Gio parting from the cluster to run over. The moment Giovanni wrapped his arms around him, that sinking feeling lifted. This was a dangerous development, Max thought.  
“Hey gorgeous” Max whispered into the younger man’s ear as they embraced, noticing how Gio’s breath hitched as the warm breath passed by this sensitive skin.  
“You look amazing” Gio said as he stepped backwards, holding both of Max’s hands as he looked him up and down. Max could feel a blush creeping up.   
“You don’t look too bad yourself” He replied with a smirk, trying to not show the power the younger man seemed to have over him.  
Gio stepped closer to him, leaning against the bar as their hips touched.  
“So are your friends here?” He asked as he put a hand on Max’s bicep, rubbing it gently. This action made Max remember that he wasn’t special, he had seen Gio do the same to the other two men who wanted his attention on the couches.   
“Yeah, Monet’s just bringing Bob up now” He lifted his drink, making Gio let go of his arm as he brought glass to his lips. Max turned to look at the dancefloor, finding Gio’s group in the crowd. As the younger queen turned to see what he was looking at, the group of eccentrically dressed party goers beckoned him over, calling out Gio’s name through the loud music. “Your friends are calling you”  
Max’s voice was clearly frustrated, a side of him Gio wasn’t used to seeing, at least not when the frustration seemed to be directed at him.   
Gio looked back over to his friends and then back to Max. “I’ve been with them all night. Besides, I didn’t think you’d show up” He put a hand gently on his shoulder, bringing Max’s attention back to him.   
“Really?” Max asked as he took Gio’s hand that was resting on the bar.  
“I’m happy you did” Leaning against the bar, Gio was at eye level for Max. They were getting closer and closer, inching towards each other slowly a Max stroked the back of Giovanni’s hand. “about what happened last night” He said as his eyes darted from Max’s eyes and glossed lips.  
“What about it?” He asked just before they felt someone walk up next to them.  
Max looked over to see one of the shirtless men from before only a few steps away from them. The man put his hand on Gio’s shoulder.  
“Aquaria, we’ve been calling you over this whole time” He asked, completely disregarding Max’s presence next to him “You coming for a dance or what, everyone’s waiting for our favorite girl” he flashed a sleazy smile as his hand trailed down Gio’s arm. Gio looked confused between Max, the man in front of him and his friends.  
“I’ll be over in a minute I just need to talk to Max about-”  
“It’s fine go ahead. Sorry to keep her from you” He said to the muscular 20 something next to him with an icy tone that went right over the young man’s head.  
“But Max what about what happened la-”  
“Like we said, no big deal. We’re all good” Behind Gio’s shoulder Max could see the elevator opening, and thankfully Monet and Bob stepped out. “Oh and there’s my friends” He tapped Gio on the shoulder as he walked past towards the elevator, leaving a confused Gio to be taken back to the dancefloor by his counterpart. He had thought him and Max were going in one direction but clearly he was wrong. Gio had never felt more foolish in his life for thinking that Max had feelings for him. At the same time, he couldn’t deny himself from the way Max reacted around him. The goosebumps, the holding of his hand, the way their lips got closer and closer when they were standing close.   
“AQUA! HERE” Jordan called out drunkenly as he passed a bottle of vodka over, letting Gio take a long swig before passing it around the group of them. The friend of Linux’s who had come to get him from the bar offered him the bottle again, Gio politely declining. He looked the man up and down. Sure he was attractive, but he wasn’t his type. As he continued to dance between him and their other friends it all dawned on Gio. Max was jealous.

And Max was. As he danced off to the side with Monet and Bob, he couldn’t stop looking over at the large group in the middle of the floor that was commanding so much attention. He was a few drinks in and he felt that pleasant warm feeling in his stomach even though he was also full of a mixture of anger and jealousy. He hated to admit it but he felt played. But two could play at this game, and he wasn’t going to let Gio beat him. It just wasn’t in his nature.   
“What’s that look in your eye about Cracker?” Bob asked, leaning in so he could hear him better. Max looked over at Gio once again, Bob catching what he was looking at as Gio grinded against an array of strangers. “Oooooh” Bob looked over at Monet who shot him that look that said I told you so. If Monet had seen Max through bad heartbreak, Bob had seen the worst. And if there was one thing Bob knew, it was the look when Max’s heart was going to break. Monet looked at him to see if they should get Max out of here, call the night a loss. But Bob also knew how Max would cope with these situations, knowing that bringing it up to him wouldn’t be a good idea. Better to be there to pick up the pieces than treat him like he was fragile, which both of them knew Max hated the most.  
“I’m going to get a drink” Max said, oblivious to the silent conversation that had happened between his friends only moments before.  
Leaving his friends and heading to the bar, Max reached the point where he was annoyed with the current situation rather than angry. Giovanni had basically wasted his time by inviting him out tonight just to make him feel like another one of his hook ups.  
“It’s on me” A husky voice said next to him as Max took out his credit card to pay for the drink. Max turned the voice. The man was older than the crowd Gio surrounded himself with but possibly younger than Max. Possibly. He had a perfectly groomed beard that matched the dark brown chest hair that was visible through the open buttons of his patterned shirt. His eyes were the kind of eyes that were always smoldering, in a vibrant green colour that complimented his tan skin. He was handsome. Very handsome.  
“thank you” Max smiled. Maybe this is what he needed. If Gio was going to be having fun tonight, why shouldn’t he. “I’m Max” He said, extending his hand as the man stepped closer.  
“Peter” He said with the hint of a Spanish accent. “You look stunning” Max cocked his eyebrow at the remark, smirking as he took a long sip of his drink. He looked back to the man in front of him, methodically leaning himself against the bar so that his arm was against this strangers chest as he looked him over.  
“Oh, why thank you” Max had this guy right where he wanted him as he looked up before placing down his now empty glass.  
“Do you want to dance?” He asked, a playful smirk on his lips.  
Max looked over and caught Giovanni staring at them, shaking his head as he focused back on his friends. Max now felt like he had the upper hand. Gio should have known better than to start this.  
“Lead the way” Extending his hand which the stranger eagerly took as they walked to the dancefloor, organically starting to move to the strong bass of the thumping music. The entire time he was dancing with this guy he was purposefully not looking over at Gio even though he knew he was watching him. As someone came over, clearly a friend of Peter’s to say hello to him briefly, Max felt a hand slink around his waist as the body behind him began to move the two of them in time with the thudding music.  
“Why are you doing this?” Giovanni’s voice whispered seductively into Max’s ear.   
“I thought you wanted me to have fun tonight?” He replied cockily.  
“and this guy is who you want to have fun with?” Gio asked, making Max look over at the man in front of him who was still in a conversation with a friend.   
“Yep” How nonchalant he was about the whole situation was a dead giveaway that he was covering something up. A slender finger under his chin turned his head to the side, their foreheads resting against one another.  
“We both know that’s not what you really want” His lips a mere inch away from Max’s.  
It would be so easy to close the distance between them.  
“You think I want you?” Max asked, so close that Gio could feel his breath against his lips. Gio could see the man Max had been with start to say goodbye to his friend. He was sick of these games. He wasn’t going to beg Max, him being here said enough. Besides, this was Gio’s place, and begging him in his own home was pathetic.  
“You wanted me last night when we kissed” He said with a knowing smirk. “Find me when you figure it out” And with that he turned away, taking a few steps before looking over his shoulder and kicking a leg up as he always did to tease Max. Like every other time, it worked, if not more than usual as he added a flirtatious wink. Max’s heart was racing as he watched him disappear into the sea of people, taking the upper hand in this game with him.   
“Hey, you wanna get out of here?” Peter asked, tapping him on the shoulder and gesturing to the exit. Max looked him over. He could just go home with this attractive man, kick him out when he was done with him, prove Gio wrong. But he couldn’t bring himself to do that.  
“No. No I don’t” He said, not even making eye contact as he walked away, leaving him baffled in the commotion of the dance floor.   
Max climbed the few stairs to the higher level of the room, looking around for Bob and Monet, eventually finding them on the other side of the dance floor.   
“HEEEEEY” Bob called out, clearly drunker than when he last saw him.  
“Girl who was that guy, he was fine as hell” Monet said with a smile as she took a sip from her drink.  
“Oh that guy, he’s gone” Max said, dismissing the comment as looked between his friends, staring at him with open mouths.  
“Are you kidding me!” Bob exclaimed “He was hot as fuck!”  
“See I told you, he’s here for Aquaria” Monet said, looking awfully smug with herself “What, don’t say I’m lying. You can’t keep telling me there’s nothing there”  
“Yeah well she seems pretty good right now” Bob said, looking off to the side. Max followed his gaze, finding what he was talking about. Gio was standing on the DJ platform less than 30 feet away from them, dancing with a guy Max hadn’t seen that night. Other people were dancing around them but Max caught the moment this new guy took Gio’s face in his hands and brought him in for a deep, almost violent make out session in front of the whole room. Gio’s friends around him screaming out as they hooted and hollered at the sight. Max didn’t want to look closely but it looked like Gio was kissing him back. They parted when the flashing phone camera’s started to go off, Gio laughing as he looked out at the sea of people. His faced dropped when he made eye contact with Max, who looked back at him with what was meant to be anger, but was simply devastation.  
“Excuse me” Max said as he walked past Monet and Bob. Monet went to follow him but a hand on her arm from Bob stopped her, shaking his head gently to make sure she didn’t crowd him. Gio watched as he moved through the crowd hurriedly towards the elevator.  
“Shit” Gio muttered as he pushed through the crowds of people on the stage. Seeing the elevator doors close he knew he needed to catch up to him, and by the time the elevator would come back, Max would be long gone. He looked over to the side as the elevator descended the levels of the building. As he opened the door to the stairwell, Gio was thankful for this rare night he wasn’t wearing ridiculously high heels.

The cool night air didn’t even bother Max as he hastily exited the building, getting looks from the long line of people waiting to get into the venue in the early hours of the morning.  
“MAX!” He heard Gio call out. He turned briefly to see him pushing past the crowd of people at the entrance to follow him.  
“What do you want Giovanni?” He said over his shoulder bitterly, not dropping the fast pace at which he was walking away, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned the corner. He could hear the running steps of the younger queen’s boots quickly catching up behind him.  
“Can you just stop walking away from me for like 2 seconds” Gio grabbed Max’s arm, stopping him in his tracks. Gio paused to catch his breath, in that brief moment he could see just how upset Max was. He couldn’t even look at him. The whites of his eyes tinged red after clearly crying.   
“There you got your 2 seconds, have a lovely evening” He said without even raising his glance before starting to walk again.  
“Oh for fuck sake Max, why are you so mad right now?” Gio said as he continued to walk after him, a few steps behind.  
“Me? Mad? Why would I be mad?” He rolled his eyes, not as though Gio could have seen from his position behind him.  
“I DON’T KNOW MAX” Gio exclaimed, significantly louder than before, taking the older queen a back a bit with his tone. “WHY WOULD YOU BE MAD?” Max stopped in his tracks, sighing before turning to Gio who had also halted his steps.  
“Oh don’t play that” Max shook his head, this entire situation was getting ridiculous “We all saw your little show” He said bitterly.  
Gio raised an eyebrow “Oh I’m sorry, did you not like that?” He said playfully crossing his arms across his mesh covered chest, mimicking Max’s stance.  
“I’m not entertaining this childish shit, you clearly have guys fighting over you, you don’t need me here tonight” Max dropped his arms, not liking being mocked.  
“I never said I didn’t need you here” His confident facade dropped briefly before his annoyed expression returned “Why do you care so much if I have guys fighting over me? You’re the one who said the other night meant “nothing” that it was “no big deal” remember?” He said, with air quotations and all. Max was beginning to see something else under the annoyance and frustration, possibly even that he felt hurt, but why would he? But Max felt hurt too. It wasn’t nothing. It wasn’t no big deal. Max knew that, he hated that that was the case but it was.  
“Can you just stop and tell me what it is that you want?” Max said, done with this skirting around the issue.  
Gio had been gradually stepping closer as the conversation progressed, with one final step forward he was less than two feet in front of Max.  
“You know what I want” He said as he placed a hand on Max’s arm, making the older man’s gaze return to look into his eyes. Max raised his other arm, his hand landing on the side of Gio’s waist tentatively as he stepped closer into the younger queen’s frame. Gio placed his hand over Max’s, not wanting him to lift his hand away. “Do you know what you want yet?” Gio’s eyes were wide as he stroked Max’s bicep gently. Max did know what he wanted, and it was right in front of him, basically offering itself up on a silver platter. His hand slinked from Gio’s waist till it was on the small of his back to pull him towards him, Gio’s hand on the side of Max’s face as they inched closer and closer to one another.  
“CRACKER! WHERE ARE YOU GIRL!” Monet’s unmistakable, and drunk, voice called out from just around the corner.  
“Shit” Max said, wrapping his hand tightly around Gio’s wrist and pulling him into the adjacent alleyway, the two of them crouching behind a stack of crates in the darkness. As Max’s hand intertwined with his, Gio could feel his heart racing, a sense of excitement in them almost getting caught. As he looked down at their hands, he couldn’t help but note how intimate this simple gesture felt in the moment. Monet’s heels clicked down the sidewalk as she appeared in the gap between the two buildings, Bob closely behind.  
“Girl would you just stop, she’s clearly gone just let her be” Bob said as he caught up to Monet.   
“Nooooo we gotta find her, she’s in a mood” Monet muttered drunkenly.  
“And YOU need to get in the cab. Come on Cracker’s a big girl she’s gonna be fine. You on the other hand, I don’t know how fine you’re gonna be” Bob signaled for a cab, a car pulling up a few moments later.   
“Bob have I ever told you I love you, you’re like the best sister a girl could ask for” Monet said, her words somehow getting more and more mumbled together.  
“Yeah yeah ok Mo” Max didn’t have to be close to see Bob’s eye roll as he helped her into the cab. “Now if you need to throw up you stick your head out the window or I swear to God-” with that, Bob closed the door of the cab behind them as the car took off out of sight. Max got up, bringing Giovanni with him, not letting go of his hand. Max peeked out around the side of the building to check the coast was clear.  
“Well that was a clo-” Before Gio could even get the sentence out Max had pulled them back against the wall, bringing him into a heated and ravenous kiss, Gio gladly kissing him back. Hitching a leg up unto Max’s hip, Gio craned his head back against the brick wall as Max moved his mouth down to Gio’s neck, biting at the skin just above the collar of his mesh shirt. Gio’s hips began to grind up against Max as their hands trailed over each other’s torsos. They stopped briefly, both laughing at the mess of lipstick that was left on their faces and Gio’s neck. The younger man wrapped his arms around Max’s shoulders, craning his hips forward against Max’s as he leant back and looked down at his eyes that were finally looking back at him the way they had the previous night. “So did that mean nothing too?” He said cockily, causing Max to jokingly roll his eyes, even though his smile let Gio know he wasn’t really annoyed.  
“You really are even more attractive the more confident you act” Max said, repeating what he had said that first afternoon they had hung out in Max’s apartment.  
“How about I keep up the act and you come back to my place?” Max couldn’t help but smile up at Gio when he said this. He didn’t say anything, rather he took Gio by the hand, raising the other into the air to hail down a passing cab. As the cab did a u-turn Gio stepped into Max’s embrace while he leant in to kiss his neck, causing Max to let out a gentle moan. The yellow car pulled up to the curb and Gio detached himself, noticing the light mark that was beginning to form on Max’s neck. The older queen held the door open, Gio unable to not smile at the gesture. While Gio gave his address to the cabbie Max decided to keep things going for the short ride to the apartment. He reached over and began to rub Gio’s thigh getting closer and closer to his crotch, as he had the night before. Gio shifted over to the middle seat in the back of the cab so that it could be slightly more inconspicuous. He put his arm on the back of the seat behind Max, beginning to play with his hair as he watched Max’s hand move up his leg. When Max did reach his crotch Gio couldn’t help but bite his lip as Max rubbed his already hardening erection through his tight pants. Gio was basically at the edge as he looked over at Max who was still nonchalantly looking out the window and would occasionally glance at Giovanni out the corner of his eye, smirking as he saw the effect he was having over the young man. As the car pulled up to the curb outside the apartment building Gio handed the cab driver a $50 note, to the sight of a shocked Max, not caring about the change as he grabbed the other man’s hand to all but drag him out of the car. When the car drove off Max wrapped his arms around Gio’s waist, reaching up to kiss the sensitive skin of the back of Gio’s neck behind his ear, as he fumbled with his keys. Gio took the stairs almost faster than Max could keep up, completely giving away how eager he was. As he unlocked the door to his apartment he turned to Max, connecting their lips as they backed into the small room. Max kicked a leg back to close the front door as he pinned Gio against the wall, a frame hanging next to them slightly shaking from the force while Gio reached out and turned on a floor lamp to offer some light. Max reached down, finding the hem of Gio’s mesh shirt and pulled it over his head, smearing his once detailed makeup even further. Gio felt as the tight collar passed his face, noticing the makeup that was left on the fabric as Max threw the shirt somewhere into his studio apartment. Although the shirt had not been thick, the sensation of Max’s hands on his now naked torso electrified Gio’s skin. He guided them across the room, deciding that the couch was closer than the bed and therefore where they’d be going. Sitting on the arm of his red sofa, Gio began to undo the buttons on Max’s shirt. As new skin became exposed to the dimly lit room, Gio trailed kisses down Max’s body, leaving no spot untouched as Max ran his hand through his black hair. The way Gio looked up at him, wide eyed but with the hint of a smile, as he undid his belt was nothing but irresistible to Max. They didn’t break eye contact as Gio took Max’s semi erect penis from his underwear, slowly stroking his length, feeling Max instantly getting harder in his hand. Gio could see that Max’s breath was getting deeper, noting how the massaging of his scalp was increasing in pressure. Leaning his head in, Gio kissed the line of Max’s pelvic bone down to the base of his shaft, letting his supple lips move along the shaft as he made his way to the tip. Max let out a gentle moan as he pushed down his pants and underwear, leaving them on the floor and kicking of his shoes as Gio meticulously teased the head of his cock. He put a finger under his chin, removing his mouth as he stood the younger man up to kiss him once more. Max reached for Gio’s waist band, him taking the hint and undoing his pants to reveal he wasn’t wearing any underwear and removing his pants all together. Max lifted him off the floor, Gio squealing as his legs wrapped around Max’s waist, a shiver getting sent through his body as he felt the tip of Max’s dick at his currently spread ass. Kissing him hastily, Max lowered Gio back onto the couch, unzipping and discarding his boots now that his feet were in the air in front of him. Gio sat up, bringing him down onto the couch so he was hovering on top of him, their erections rubbing against one another as they explored each other’s bodies for what seemed like 20 minutes, like they had both fantasied over before. Max slinked down Gio’s porcelain body till he wrapped his lips around his cock watching Gio’s head lean back on the red cushions as he bobbed up and down, taking more and more of him in every time. Gio could feel himself getting closer and closer as Max expertly moved his lips and tongue. He lifted his head, beckoning Max to come back up to him before the older queen attached himself to his neck while his hand finished him off, watching as the sticky white ribbons landed on his stomach. He took a finger, swiping up a few of the drips before bringing his finger to Max’s lips, watching as he happily cleaned his finger before leaning down and licking the rest off his stomach.   
“God you’re good” Gio said as he sat up, smiling as he leant for a gentle kiss. While Max obliged to the more initial softness, he needed more, grabbing at Gio’s ass as he pulled his leg up onto his hip. As his fingers got closer and closer to his entrance Max could sense the change in Gio’s demeanor. That confidence Max was used to, and that had been present the entire night, was now gone.  
“Hey, is everything ok?” Max asked, more gentle and concerned than Gio ever expected him to be. He sat back on his knees, resting his hands on Gio’s thighs.  
“No yeah I’m fine, I’m better than fine” He said, sitting up and placing a hand on Max’s defined chest “It’s just that I’ve…” Gio’s eyes were darting around, trying to avoid eye contact even though Max was pretty sure he knew where this was going.  
“Gio have you never-”  
“No no I’ve done other things, clearly” He said, cutting Max off almost frantically “I’ve just never done…that” Gio looked almost ashamed as he lowered his head and his hand from Max’s chest.  
“Really?” Max was slightly shocked at what he was hearing.  
“It’s not that I haven’t wanted to, I have everything you could need in the drawer over there, it’s just that I’ve been waiting for the right person” He said as he played with Max’s fingers, not looking at him.  
“That’s ok, if you’re waiting we don’t have to-”  
“Max I think you’re the right person” He looked up with the wide eyes Max couldn’t resist. Max would be lying if he said he wasn’t taken aback by what was just said to him but there was something about this that felt right. He leaned in, gently kissing Gio as they lay back on the couch. Gio reached towards Max’s crotch but the older queen pulled away. “Did I kill the mood?” Gio asked.  
Max took a deep breath as he thought about what to do next. “Gio, if this is your first time, I don’t want it to happen like this. It’s not what you deserve” Gio looked confused “How about you go into the bathroom and take off your makeup so we don’t keep making such a mess and then we can come back to this” Gio smiled bashfully as he got up from the couch and walked over to the bathroom, tossing Max a packet of makeup wipes before washing his more extreme makeup off. Max wiped off the remanence of his makeup, leaving the used wipes in a pile on the coffee table as he turned and walked over to the bed at the end of the room. He turned on the lamp and opened the drawer Gio had mentioned earlier, finding the condoms and lube he was eluding to, placing them on top of the table. As he crossed the room to turn off the floor lamp Max couldn’t help but look over his shoulder tp where Gio stood in the bathroom drying his face. Whatever their relationship had been yesterday was gone, but whatever it was now felt oddly right. Stepping into the small bathroom and putting his hands on Gio’s bare hips.  
“I’m sorry if I made this weird” He said as he left soft kisses across Gio’s defined shoulders “I just want to make sure this is special for you” Gio turned in his arms, kissing him frantically but passionately. There was something about the way Max was being so kind to him that turned him on even more than when he would tease him. He sat back on the vanity, wrapping his legs around Max’s waist, the older queen’s hands feeling every muscle of his arched back. Gio reached down and began stroking Max’s cock with his free hand.  
“uh uh uh” Max said against his lips “You think I’d fuck you on the bathroom sink after I said the couch wasn’t a good enough place to do this” He smiled into the kiss before lifting Gio off the bench as his arms wrapped around Max’s neck and shoulder’s, keeping the kiss going as Max carried him to the bed. In the warm glow of the lamp their bodies intertwined, a new sense of intimacy that wasn’t there before but that had grown organically. Max reached down and squeezed at Gio’s ass as the younger man grinded against him while biting lightly at Max’s neck. Gio let out a soft moan.  
“I want you, right now” He said breathlessly.  
“You’re 100% sure?” Max asked, making sure he really wanted him to be his first.  
“Yes, I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else”  
Max kissed him softly as he turned him over, straddling his hips as he began to massage his back down to his ass before picking up the lube from the bedside and slicking up 2 fingers. Kneading at the flesh of his ass while massaging his entrance with his other hand he slowly inserted 1 finger and then the other, warming Gio up as he gasped with the addition of the second finger. The action elicited a string of moans from the young queen.  
“I want you inside me Max, all of you” He whimpered. When Max removed his fingers Gio turned over again so he was facing him. Opening the shiny packet, Max placed a hand on the back of Gio’s neck, cradling his head in his hand as the young queen pulled the latex over his shaft.   
“Ok baby lay back” Gio didn’t even try and hide his smile at the pet name as he lay back on the bed, pulling his legs up as Max lubed both of them up. He leaned down tracing kisses on Gio’s abdomen as he lined himself up. Slowly inserting himself, he stopped as Gio took in a sharp intake of breath, letting him get used to the feeling before slowly beginning to move his hips. With each thrust Max got deeper and deeper, marveling at the tightness around his cock. Max fell forward, Gio’s hands wrapping around his back to hold him close as his nails dug into the older queen’s back, leaving marks on his pale skin and forcing out a loud moan. Max wasn’t one to enjoy kissing during sex, he often found it too intimate for his usually one off encounters but this was different. He craved the intimacy, the slowness, the passion that they were currently experiencing. He rolled them over so that Gio was on top of him, letting him be in control of the speed and depth. To Max’s surprise Gio upped the pace of his rocking hips, beginning to bounce up and down, causing Max’s head to lean back and his back to arch off the bed. Watching Gio jack himself off as he quickly rode his cock was too much for Max, the loud moans adding to the intoxicating image in front of him.   
“Fuck, fuck oh my god I’m going to-” As Gio came for the second time that night he rocked his hips even harder against Max’s, the older man sitting up and leaning them back, with Gio’s head hanging off the end of the bed as he thrust in and out of him at an even more accelerated rate. Max bit at Gio’s shoulder as he came, the younger queen digging his nails into Max’s back hard enough that Max though he would draw blood. They lay there, spent, with Max’s head on Gio’s chest while they both caught their breath. They both lifted their heads, looking at one another and smiled. Gio sat them up, moving so he was on Max’s lap, and kissed him softly. Max moaned lightly at the sweet exchange.  
“So let me guess, this didn’t mean anything?” Gio said cockily with a smile.  
Max scoffed, playfully rolling his eyes “You’re a bit of an asshole, you know that right?”  
“I learnt from the best” He bit his lip as he ran his hands over Max’s chest.  
“God you’re hot when you’re confident” Max couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth.  
“So I’ve been told” He said as he lowered his lips back to Max’s, knowing that he wasn’t going anywhere tonight, and that this wouldn’t be the last time they’d be in this positon.


End file.
